The Walking Dreamer
by candybear24
Summary: Shiemi dreams to change her reality, not to accept it. She meets a demon in her dreams who promises to protect her from her cold reality and another demon who plans to fix her and accept her own reality, but when they encounter trouble in her dreams, will


**~Authoress's Beginning Note~**

**OMG! This is, by now, the second anime story I've written and it's...Ao no Exorcist (aka. Blue Exorcist!) I'm so exited to let you read my story! The excitement just keeps building! Before you start the story, I have little warnings to give but don't worry the fanfic is still rated T for the safety of the young minds.**

**Warnings: I used some OC characters like Mira and Riiko(ever heard of them?). Those characters are not mine and they don't belong to me; I just heard about them and used 'em(sorry for not asking.). All characters are a little bit OOC like Yukio, Shiemi and Rin for this chapter but, don't worry, their original character habits and behavior belong to...**

**_Disclaimer: Kazue Katō! She owns the whole entire anime and manga!_**

**!Done with the introduction, so move on to the story!**

* * *

The Walking Dreamer

Chapter 1

~Daydreams~

_**Walking all alone in a forest, a girl sat down breathing heavily. She was running away from something or maybe someone, but she didn't know. She had seen it several times in her room just waiting…waiting for her to get close it so it could attack…waiting for the right moment to appear and then-**_

**SLAM!**

"Ms. Moriyama, I'm think that you should do better at paying attention than dreaming, okay?" Mr. Igor stated.

"Whatever, this class is already boring anyway, so you should be happy that I even came today." I muttered under my breath when Mr. Neuhaus turned his back. He turned around again with a glare.

"What was that Ms. Moriyama?" he asked. I looked at him and smirked and then lifted up my middle finger.

"To put it in simpler words, I said fuck you and I'm outta here."I stood up, took my bag and walked out the classroom. I walked down the hallway without any thought to figure out the place I wanted to be, but the one thing I did want was silence and I had gotten it.

_Where to go…maybe I'll-_

**Crash!**

My thoughts were interrupted when I was tackled down on to the floor. Papers flew in different directions and landed on the ground. I lay on the floor with my eyes closed until the weight was lifted off of me. I slightly began to open my eyes, and with one eye, I saw a boy with messy dark navy blue hair and blue eyes so deep that you could lose yourself in them.

_He's cute-_

Again, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." the boy said moving away from me to scramble up the papers that fell on the ground.

_-but weird._

I stood up from the floor and dusted off my skirt. Leaving my bag on the floor, I helped pick up one of the papers. I read the paper that was stated in bold letters '**Class Schedule**' and lifted up an eyebrow.

"You're a new student?" I asked him with a questioning expression. He looked at me and nodded.

"That's cool. Here, you better start leaving because first period is about to be over in 15 minutes and I think your brother is getting mad at you." I handed him the paper and picked up my bag.

"See ya around newbie." I turned around and waved off continuing to my destination. While walking to the door that was labeled 'Rooftop', I hummed an unknown tune. I approached the door and opened it walking up the stairs that showed the light that led to freedom. Freedom from the ticking clocks, the false rumors, the cruel giggling, and the annoying talking. As I took my last step on the staircase, I smelled the fresh air that filled my lungs and walked to an open spot to sit down. Setting my bag down on the floor, I sat down and stared out into the lively blue sky. As I continued to stare at the sky, the images started to drift away and set in a new one; the same one of the image of the little girl, in the woods, running.

_**She knew that she was lost, but she still ran in the same unknown direction. She was tired, but she continued. Her mind knew what she was looking for, but her heart was running away from something else; an emotion that she desperately tried to hide, and not feel it again because it betrayed her. She never wanted to feel it again after her grandmother died. She wanted a cold and numb heart; a heart that could be cut and shredded a million times and not feel a thing.**_

"_**Stop running."**_

_**She…doesn't want to. She refuses to hear only because when she begins to listen, she can only hear them…screaming-**_

"Oi."

My eyes returned back to the image of the blue sky. I turned around and saw Shura with a smile on her face. I forced a smile on my face back to hers and turned back around. I heard Shura's footsteps move until they stopped next to me. I saw her sit down next to me and look at the distant sky.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked. I didn't look at her but I answered her back.

"Dreaming and thinking." I said. She looked at me and sighed.

"Dreams are meant to be goals of your reality and I know that's not all you're thinking about." she stated. I didn't say anything.

"That distant look in your eye…is it from your illusions? Something's-" I cut her off and ask her a question.

"Can you sing for me, Shura?" I asked her. She smiled and pulled out her guitar from her back. I always heard her sing and I loved them so much because it could calm my sea of thoughts from crashing into each other causing big waves of commotion in my mind. She strums her first note and begins to sing.

_In the middle of night  
I was far from the flight  
They freely pass me by_

_Then I'm totally out of space and seeking my friends_  
_Is there anyone who needs me?_

_I hear what you say_  
_There's the tiniest hope_  
_You can change yourself_  
_If you want to_  
_Then you find the door_  
_We can walk from the past_  
_I was a frog in a well_

_Smile like you've never done_  
_I'm so fine_  
_Then you hold me tight under bad weather_  
_If you understand why_  
_I was crying on the river so_  
_Dwell on myself_  
_All the time_

I leaned on Shura's shoulder as she continued to sing.

_And you follow the light  
I was far from the flight  
They freely pass me by_

_Then I'm totally out of space and seeking my friends_  
_Is there anyone who needs me?_

_I hear what you say_  
_There's the tiniest hope_  
_You can change yourself_  
_If you want to_  
_Then you find the door_  
_We can walk from the past_  
_I was a frog in a well_

_Smile like you've never done_  
_I'm so fine_  
_Then you hold me tight under bad weather_  
_If you understand why_  
_I was crying on the river so_  
_Dwell on myself_  
_All the time_

"Thank you Shura." I said before drifting into a long sleep.

_Looks like she's been running for a long time. Rest._

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

I woke up around lunch time so I decided to hang out in the cafeteria. I entered inside the cafeteria and saw the same big crowd over one of the tables. I started to walk towards the crowd and when I got close enough to them, I said only a word.

"Move." I demanded. The crowd turned their head to me and suddenly dispersed making their way to different tables. I walked up to the table as sat down.

"Hey guys." I said while putting my bag next to me.

"Hey dreamer; That was a nice entrance you made there." Shima said with a laugh. I looked him with false smile and an evil glint in my eye.

"Shut up before I rip your dick off." I stated to Shima. The table was now quiet with everyone one looking at me.

"Right…um…sorry. " Shima replied. Everyone was still quiet until Mira decided to break the silence.

"Awkward…so Shiemi, I heard that you cursed at Mr. Igor in class; why did you do that?" I sighed. There she goes again, wanting to gather up some information for a new thing to gossip about. Even though her appearance gives off a nice and quiet person, Mira just loved the rumors and gossip that surrounded her. She loves them too much that she even makes blogs from the rumors she hears. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulder.

"I don't know; why don't you ask the person that told you." I responded back to her.

"Okay but-"she was interrupted when she heard a yell.

"Hey!" The voice yelled out. We turned our heads to see two boys, our age, run towards us.

_Is that who I think it is?_

"Hey guys." The newbie said smiling. I was surprised even though I didn't show it. He was talking to the others until he looked at me. I didn't say anything but he continued to stare me. I sighed and started to talk.

"How long are you going to keep staring at me, newbie?" I asked him.

"I don't know but maybe until you look at me, Mimi." He said before I heard a nickname he used on me. I looked at him with fuming eyes ready to kill.

"What did you just call me?" I asked him. He smirked and then replied.

"What? You mad that I called you Mimi or nah?" I continued to look at him while standing up.

"Yes I'm mad! How do you even know my name when I don't know yours?" I stated. He looked at me and shrugged.

"If you want to know my name so badly, why don't you just ask?" He stated.

"Okay then what's your name?" I inquired. He walked up towards me and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"That's a secret darling that's just not going to come from me." He said before kissing my cheek and running away. I blushed like a tomato and then chased after him, but before I did that, I turned to Mira and pointed at her.

"If I hear this out of anybody's mouth, expect yourself to be in hell when I'm come back, you hear me?" I said. Mira responded with a smirk and drifted her hand sideways through the air leaving her hand pointing to a crowd that I never noticed.

"That wouldn't be fair then. I wasn't even the only watching it as you can see." I looked at the crowd that was holding their phones recording the entire event and talking. I heard Bon whistle and comment 'You're in some tough shit now.' I gulped and continued to stare at the crowd.

_This is never going to be lived down while I'm-_

"Mimi, I'm waiting for you~" he said with a high pitch singing voice.

_Forget about the crowd! He's my target. How do I do this though? Do I just run or walk to him? If I run, he'll run too…walk it is. If I walk up to him, do I act flirty or collected? I've always seen in TV shows, girls always act flirty to draw out a guy's attention but if they're collected, guys will try to expect something…I'll do both then!_

I finished making my decision and took a deep breath. While I exhaled the air, I started to walk with a broad and flirty smile on my face. I grabbed the palm of his hand and put it to my face.

_Warmth that I've never felt had reached my body…_

"You're such a tease. Didn't your father ever tell you to never hit on good girls?" I said to him with the same smile. I could feel his body lightly shake as I held him. I looked at him and saw that he was keeping his cool even though he was hiding his blushing face. He looked down at me with a playful smirk to show that he wasn't going to lose that easily.

"No but why?" he asked. I let go of his hand and moved both of my arms and his neck and brought myself close to his face.

"Because good girls always turn bad." I said before I moved my hand to punch him in the face. Unknowingly, he caught my hand and slithered his arm around my waist, and brought me even closer to him.

"If good girls like you are like that, then I can't to turn you bad because my father always told me that bad girls never last." he said before letting me go. I drew my hands back to my sides, and I just stood there while he was looking at me. He put his hand out and looked at me with a gentled smile. Before I could reach my hand out to shake his, the bell rang. He dropped his hands back to his side but continued to smile. As the students were leaving the cafeteria, Shima, Bon, Mira, Izumo, Paku, Konekomaru, Riiko, and the other new kid came up. Before anyone could say anything, Mira ran up and hugged him.

"You're here!" she screamed. He hugged her back and laughed.

"Yeah I'm here but it's not only me. Yukio's here too." He said. While he said it, the other new kid looked at newbie crossing both of his hands across his neck signaling him a no but sadly newbie did not catch that and told Mira. Mira smirked at newbie before turning around. She ran up to the new kid and hugged him.

"There's my little crybaby! Did you miss your mommy?" she said with a little baby voice. The new kid, whose name is Yukio, pushes up his glasses back to its original place and responds back to her.

"Would I be lying if I said I didn't?" he replied. Mira looks at him and smirks.

"Of course you would four eyes." she said. He smirked back at her.

"Spoken like a true devil, so, like, where's your Prada handbag?" he said. Mira's face started to emerge with anger and she stepped up closer him.

"I see you still have that same smart ass mouth, huh, mole face?" she stated.

"You're in my space which I can assume that your little sex adventures weren't enough for you."

"Why you-!" Mira was about to punch him until newbie separated them. Mira tried to grab Yukio's hair but both Riiko and Izumo held her back. Yukio didn't move but instead he walked away not saying another word.

"Well, sorry about that miscommunication. They haven't really gotten used to each other lately. Since we're just standing her, wanna show me and my brother around the school?" Newbie asked. Everyone looked at each other and Mira spoke after Riiko and Izumo let go of her.

"How about everyone else, except you and Shiemi, go and show Yukio around?" she stated. Newbie and I looked at each other before blushing and looking the other way.

"D-don't you have another better idea?!" I said. She smiled and replied.

"Nope. Let's go guys!" Mira and everyone else left leaving me alone with newbie.

"Um…let's start the tour, shall we?" I said walking in front of him. He nodded and followed me. I showed his the classrooms, the gym, the physical recreation room filled with: sports drink vending machines, two ping-pong tables, three sets of flat screen TVs, four sets of cycling machines, an Xbox Kinect system, and five sets of weights. We passed the indoor and outdoor pool, the track, baseball, and tennis field, the basketball court, the coffee and rest building, the good luck fountain and finally made it to boy's dormitory. I looked at him to ask for his dorm number.

"Its dorm room 215." he replied. I nodded and led him inside. The inside of the boy's dormitory looks like the inside of a five star hotel with a golden fountain flowing with chocolate with small food fruit to be dipped inside of it. We headed to the desk attendant and received his dorm access card. We went on the elevator and headed to the second floor to find his room. We found the room number and found a golden badge written in bold italic words '_**VIP**_'. The room had two double doors which were painted golden yellow.

_Is everything here, literally, made of gold?_

We stopped in front of the door and turned to each other. It was silent until I cleared my voice and began to speak.

"Um…and that concludes our tour around the school." I said before I started to walk away. Something caught my arm, and I turned around and it was him.

"What?" I asked when I turned back around. He held out his hand and smiled.

"Let's start all over. My name is Okumura Rin; Could we…um… be friends?" I looked at his hand and shook it.

"My name is Moriyama Shiemi. Welcome to True Cross Academy; Sure, I would love to be your friend." I said with a smile. I held his hand in mine and dropped it. I looked at him still smiling and then I walked away.

"Wait!" He shouted. I turned around and looked at him again.

"What n-" I was cut off when he hugged me. Not knowing what to do next, I hugged him back.

"Never change." he whispered before letting me. I nodded and finally walked away with a small smile.

_**She continued to run until someone had grabbed her arm and hugged her. She turned around and saw the person she's been running from, and it was a demon.**_

"_**Stop running." he said.**_

"_**Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed.**_

"_**I can't and I won't."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**I'm going to fix you." The demon said before drifting inside the dark woods again leaving the girl standing alone.**_

* * *

**~Authoress's Ending Note~**

**Dare I ask to say if you liked it or not?**

**It is your opinion! Be honest about it; I hate lies and don't be so rude with it either. I hate that also.**

**I really don't have much to say tonight so...Rin! Close us out!**

_**Rin: Really? Whatever. Have a good night and always Daydream! **_

_**There will be a summary change later on so good night! **_


End file.
